watching rise of the brave tangled dragons
by IchigoCipher3346
Summary: ok so here's what's happening Berk, Dumbruch, the Guardians and Corona are taken from there homes and brought to my theater to watch the future of four miss understood teens that end up being more then they thought they were. pairings: Hiccup x Merida/ Jack x Rapunzel/ Flynn x oc
1. Getting the crew

**Berk-** Hiccup was seen pacing back and forth inside the cove with Toothless. 'We have to leave before we're found out.' Toothless looked at the young Viking before answering, 'Son, are you sure?' Hiccup nodded, but before anything could happen a bright blinding light was seen around berk and the dragon island. And when it was gone so was everyone else.

 **Dumbrouch-** While riding her horse through the woods, Merida was unexpectedly thrown off and landed on the ground with a thud. "Angus!" She yelled before she saw that she was surrounded by a circle of large stones before anything could be said the same bright light appeared and disappeared leaving an abandoned island.

 **Corona-** blah blah blah blah blah, bright light people are gone.

 **Guardians-** blah blah blah Guardians, Jack and Pitch are gone.

 **Theater Room**

The theater ceiling opened and everyone from Berk, Dumbrouch, Corona and the guys from the Guardians world fell right through and landed on the ground, well everyone but Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Flynn, Gigi and the dragons.

"What's going on!?"

"WHERE IN ODIN'S NAME ARE WE!? I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

Just then there was laughing coming from the far right, everyone looked over and there sitting on a swing was a young girl no older than seventeen wearing a gray sweater, black pants, with white shoes and a gray beanie. Her hair was long and looked like the galaxy.

"*Giggling* You guys are funny you know that!" The young girl said with a bright smile, while some people looked at her weirdly the rest were wondering what do her eyes look like seeing as they were being covered by black sunglasses.

"Uh, excuse me, miss...?" Flynn asked but since he didn't know her name it was kinda hard to ask any questions that they had. "Mmm? Oh, my where are my manners! My name is IchigoCihper3346, but you guys can call me Ichigo." Well at least they got her name, Jack wanted some answers as to why he was here with all these people but didn't have the nerve to try on account that no one but the Guardians and Pitch would be able to see him.

"Now I bet you all want to know why you're here uh?" A choirs of yes's and yeah's where heard throughout the room.

"Well to answer your questions I brought you here to see the future of six people in this room. Four of the six people are known as the big four." Ichigo said happily spinning around the room.

Everyone else was confused but didn't get a chance to ask anything, cause Ichigo seemed to want to get things moving along.

"Now that's out of the way, lets get you sited k!"

| Screen | |Food/Snacks|

|Dragons| Toothless| Hiccup| Jack| Rapunzel| Merida|Flynn| Gigi| Ichigo|

| King and Queen| Corona|

|Stoick| Gobber| Gothi| Teens| Berk| Guardians|

|Fergus and Eleanorl| Triplets| Clan Dumbruch| Clan Dingwall| Clan Macintosh| Clan MacGuffin|

|Pitch| Red Death| Mor'du| Gothel|

"Ok, before we start I'm going to show you a trailer of the movie k!" Ichigo said excitedly, "Um, what's a trailer?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, a trailer is something that show bits and pieces of what is to come. Now then here is the trailer guys." The large screen flashed blue before turning black.

 **watch?v=mM3Z-tIIrtY**

(Pretend that Gigi is in the trailer)

They were awestruck, jealous, or just passive. "Alright, everyone let us begin." Rose then took out her remote and hit play.


	2. Enter The Spirit Of Autumn And Guardian

**(Flashbacks on screen)**

 _ **songs on screen**_

 _"Dragonese on screen"_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

Hiccup gave a quick glance the other five before looking back at the screen not noticing that Jack had caught him looking.

 **Fairy: There are those who say to be the best warrior, you must be able to move mountains, fight off army's and most of all give up on childhood fantasies.**

"See that useless, believing in fairy tales won't help you be a warrior like me!" Snotlout said to Hiccup who had his head down after his comment. "Hey, what's wrong with a little belief!?" Merida yelled surprising the people from Berk and Hiccup as well because every really cared about him.

"Merida is right, believing in fantasies helps us grow into a better person. Now if you don't mind people have your attention to the screen please." Ichigo said before hitting play again.

 **Fairy: But they are wrong. Without belief, the world will fall into ruin, which is why the big four were made, with them the world would remain safe and pure. But a new threat is arising and the world is in need of the next generation. The big four will rise again and evil shall take it's last breath.**

 **Screen brightens up and the words 'Rise of the brave tangled dragons' popped up in gold, red, blue and green lettering. Then camera then zooms in on a map and we are taken to the outside of Berk's forge.**

"Hey that's our home!" Everyone from Berk yelled, well everyone but Hiccup who smiled slightly remembering what had occurred that faithful day.

 **scene changes to the inside of the forge, working at a desk was gobber he was also humming a Viking song. The camera changes angles to show a four year old Hiccup trying to see over the table and watch with admiring eyes.**

A few People in the theater chuckled at Hiccup's utter adorableness when he was younger, Hiccup ducked down a bit to avoid any glances from people. It was bad enough that Ichigo put him beside five people he didn't know, what made it bearable was the fact that Toothless was with him.

 **When Gobber saw Hiccup he chuckled, picking up the young boy by his shirt and sitting him on the desk behind him. "Careful there lad, you could hurt yourself." He then ruffled Hiccup's hair, and than went back to work.**

Stoick saw this and immediately felt a stab of jealousy at the fatherly friendship between his son and best friend.

 **"Hey Gobber? Do you think if I work hard enough, I could become a blacksmith?" Hiccup asked Gobber innocently, his legs swinging as Gobber worked.**

 **Gobber looked at Hiccup and shrugged, "Well it depends on how hard you train."**

 **"Um...Practice everyday until bedtime?" Hiccup asked causing Gobber to freeze in place, looking at him with wide eyes, before chuckling.**

 **"Well if your that intrusted at least wait until your the appropriate age, lad." Smiling slightly before frowning. "Why do you want to work in the forge anyways?" When he asked, Hiccup looked a little bit uncomfortable at the question.**

 **"It's just that... Well If I was good at something dad would see me as his son." Hiccup told Gobber, looking really excited at the thought of pleasing his dad.**

Hiccup slid down in his seat even more as his father gave him a sad look. But it turned into anger when Toothless opened his wing over Hiccup to block his view, making some of the other Dragons coo at him questionably.

"Thank you Pa..." Hiccup said softly, making Toothless smile his gummy smile, before looking at the screen.

 **Gobber looked at him sadly, "Now Hiccup, do you like the way you are right now?" Hiccup looked at him weird, "Well yeah...?" "Then you don't let what other people say about you change the way you are." With that being said he went back to work, leaving a questioning Hiccup wondering what he meant.**

Now older Hiccup was still trying to figure out what Gobber meant that day, but he never did get it. So he left it alone.

 **Soon the day passed, and Gobber had just finished another Mace, When all of a sudden he groaned. And Hiccup was suddenly there in a blur.**

"How did he get there so fast?!" The twins said, nobody knew how to answer that cause they also wanted to know. Well except Ichigo, cause she knows what's going to happen.

 **"What is it Gobber?"**

 **"I forgot to get Gothi these Nightlillys. She's been bugging me to get them for awhile, and once more I forgot!" He said while rubbing his forehead from the frustration, not really feeling up to getting hit in the head by Gothi's staff.**

 **"I could get it! I could get it! Please!" Hiccup said jumping up and down eagerly, dying to help Gobber out.**

North smiled brightly at the lads enthusiasm, while the villains just scoffed/growled in annoyance.

 **"I don't know Hiccup..." "Please, Gobber? I'll go crazy if I don't outside!"**

Everyone but the villains were full out laughing at Hiccup's drama queen moment.

 **"Look lad, these Nightlillys are deep in the middle of the woods. And it's almost nighttime, do you the dangers of the woods at night?!"**

 **Hiccup looked down hearted for a moment, before looking up at Gobber again. "But...I want to help you." He told Gobber, while pulling his bottom lip and started making puppy dog eyes at him.**

 **"That won't work lad, I've had all types of enemies bagging and pleading for their lives. That you don't even know, nothing can get to me." This only caused Hiccup to increase his efforts, he even started to whimper and purr.**

The whole room was soon echoed in 'awws', the dragons, and Tooth and her fairies were also fusing over of cute Hiccup was being.

"Aw, does poor lil' Hiccup want a treat?" Jack said in a little baby tone.

"Be quite Frost." Hiccup grumbled, making Jack laugh at his reaction.

 **"No sir, nothing can shake..." Gobber viewed more of Hiccup's puppy face, "My..." He let out a long sigh.**

 **"Ugh! Ok fine you can go!" Hiccup stopped with the eyes and was immediately excited.**

 **"Really?!"**

"Please tell me your joking." Stoick whispered to himself, not really fond of his x-son being alone in the woods.

 **"yes." Gobber said in defeat.**

 **"YES YES YES YES YES YES! YES!" Hiccup started buncoing up and down around Gobber, before he grabbed his satchel, and was prepared to leave, before stopping. He spun around and looked at Gobber.**

 **"Where do I find them?"**

The Viking teens, while minus Astrid as all she did was smirk, and Fishlegs because he likes the way Hiccup is, roared in laughter.

"Ha, leave it to you to not know where they are, Useless." Snotlout said.

Jack frowned when his saw Hiccup looking down at his feet in sadness, so he turned to the boy.

"Do you know where they are?"

Snotlout froze,not really expecting someone to actually stand up for Hiccup. He began to think, but couldn't really find an answer.

"That's what I thought." Jack said before turning his attention back to the screen, as while Hiccup looked at him questionably, before he did the same.

 **Gobber rubbed his face for a moment, before turning to face Hiccup.**

 **"You have to follow a trail I made to Raven's point, then all you have to do is to continue to follow the marked trees and you'll find a cove. There should be a whole bunch of them there. And make sure your back before dark!" Gobber yelled when he saw that Hiccup made a run for it as soon as he got the directions.**

 **"DON'T WORRY I WILL!"**

 **Gobber sighed, before turning back around to the table. "That boy will be the death of me."**

Many of the villagers from Berk were agreeing with him.

 **The screen than changes to Hiccup adjusting his satchel when he suddenly bumped into four year old Astrid.**

 **"Hey, watch it weirdo!" Astrid growled out, before she moved on. Hiccup looked a little bit upset, but then he remembered about his 'mission', and continued his way to the forest.**

Astrid stole a glance at Hiccup, but he did not return it. So he missed the of pity on her face before she brought her attention back to the screen.

 **The screen watches as Hiccup ran through the woods, dodging all kinds of obstacles with his excitement fueling his every move. Too bad he didn't notice an upcoming tree root getting in his way...or the Netter trap he set off...or the very frail rope, causing it to snap and send Hiccup tumbling to the ground over and over.**

 **"OH COME ON!?"**

Everyone was roaring with laughter at Hiccup's rotten luck, all while Hiccup sat in his sit grumbling. Before he smiled remembering what happened that day.

 **Hiccup tried heard to squeeze out of the net, but it was proven imposable. He let out a grumpy grunt, while crossing his arms in frustration.**

 **"The Gods must really hate me, don't they?" Hiccup grumbled unhappily before a howl of a wolf cut through the silence of the woods.**

Everyone (But Ichigo cause she had left the room minutes ago.) in the room went dead silent, know remembering what kind of danger Hiccup was. Knowing that if he doesn't get out of that net fast and find a safe place to hide until morning, then he'll be wolf food.

 **The young boy froze in fright, before struggling even harder to get out of the trap.**

 **"Come on! GOT TO GET OUT!"**

 **Just then the bushes behind him started to russle around making him freeze once again, and turned around in time to see a gray wolf with piercing bright yellow eyes which were gazing at Hiccup with hunger.**

 **It made its way towards Hiccup, growling gleefully as the young boy started to whimper. "Please no, please no-"**

 **The wolf leaped on him, holding Hiccup down with a paw on his chest. This caused Hiccup to cry out in fear.**

The whole room echoed with young Hiccup's cries, many were leaning forward as if to rush in to save him.

 **The wolf continued to growl at Hiccup viciously, while Hiccup was still sobbing out in fear. Just as the wolf got ready to clamp its jaw around his skinny little neck, something hit the wolf at the side knocking them both over and crashing onto the ground a few feet away from a now petrified Hiccup, but the wolf had left a small cut on his arm which was now very bloody.**

Everyone jumped at the sudden scare, but they couldn't be happier that the strange new creature that had just appeared and had intervened right on time to.

 **The screens keeps changing to the wolf and strange creature's, claws and teeth digging into each others flash. before a high pitch whistling noise was heard coming from the strange creature.**

Stoick looked on in shock. _*It can't be...could it?*_

 **Just then fire shoot out from the creature sending the wolf sprawling on the ground, before slowly becoming lifeless, and started to take short gasps of breath.**

 **The creature, revealed now to be some type of dragon, took a deep breath and begin to approach the wolf. While doing so a white misty aura begin to rise from the body, and the dragon approached it, and ever so gently pressed his head against the wolfs, almost as if to comfort him. The camera centers on the wolfs eyes, which is no longer that piercing yellow it was but now a fading brown, which took a look of regret, before the wolfs eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed forever. The misty aura that was there before left the form completely, and started taking shape of the same wolf, through with normal brown eyes then the bright yellow it was before, the wolf looked at the dragon apolitically, and lowered his head.**

 **Said dragon nodded, accepting its apology, and silently watched as the wolf looked up at the sky before running on air heading north.**

 **The dragon sighed, before turning to the still trapped and scared Viking, who was looking at in shock, before Hiccup started to feel woozy.**

 **The camera then goes to Hiccup's point of view, and saw that Hiccup's vision was starting to get fuzzy as the mark that the possessed wolf had left started to take effect.**

 **"Night Fury..." Was all that Hiccup could utter as he fell to the ground, the very last thing he saw was a black paw stepping into the light**

Stoick held his armrest in a death grip as he saw what happened to Hiccup.

 **The camera, that was still in Hiccup's point of view, slowly opened his eyes, only to reveal the Night Fury's snout up in his face, sniffing at him curiously.**

The audience was a bit disturbed by the closeness on the dragon, well everyone but Hiccup who was laughing silently at everyone's reaction.

 **Hiccup let out a scream and tried to crawl away, but winched immediately and looked down to see his right shirt sleeve was ripped off completely, showing more of the claw marks made by the possessed wolf, but still showing that it was still very red, but it wasn't as bad as before.**

 **The Night Fury started to slowly leaned in again, and begin to lick the scar ever so slowly. With each lick, the redness started to slowly fade, and turned pale. The dragon knew they would scar but it'll be fine.**

 **Hiccup looked at the wound, then at the dragon in front of him, who licked his snout lightly, also staring back at Hiccup, as through waiting for a response.**

 **Then Hiccup started to smile, and flung his small arms around the dragons neck, which startled the beast.**

Stoick's eyes quickly narrowed. What was his s- what was Hiccup doing?! Hugging that mindless beast that would no doubt kill him.

 **"Thanks for saving me." Hiccup whispered to the dragon, this caused the dragon to calm down and nuzzled him lightly, before pulling out of the hug and let out a gummy smile.**

The maturity of the woman and children awed at Toothless's signature smile. In response to this, Toothless turned around and gave them a live action. They awed even more.

 **Hiccup laughed at the dragons silliness, before looking up at the sky, now noticing that the sun was setting.**

 **"Oh man, I gotta get home! Fast!" Hiccup ran over to the Nightlilly bushes and quickly grabbed as much as he could, and made his way over to the coves exit but was stopped by the dragon's jaws clamping on the back of his vest. Hiccup turned around to see the dragon's pleading eyes, while he was shaking his head.**

 **"Come on, I have to get home!"**

 **The Dragon let go and directed his head up towards the sky. Hiccup did as well, and a raindrop fell on his forehead.**

 **Then it came pouring down on him.**

Silence

 **"SERIOUSLY?!"**

An uproar of laughter was soon heard through out the theater, while Hiccup sat there grumbling and tried to sink into his chair.

 **Hiccup plopped down on the floor, and crossed his arms in anger.**

 **Then all of a sudden the rain around him stopped just as quickly as it came.**

 **Looking confused at this, he turned his head upward to see the Dragon had spread its wing to cover him from the rain. The Dragon then gave him a gummy smile.**

Stoick just looked even more confused then before. _*This was supposed to be a Night Fury! A mindless killing machine! Not some coddling...father?*_

 **The Dragon then lead Hiccup to a cave that was at the far left side of the cove. While he did this, Phil Collins 'You'll be in my heart' started to play.**

 **The Dragon pushed Hiccup gently inside and made a gesture for him to sit down.**

 _ **'Come stop your crying, It will be alright'**_

 **He then cooed at Hiccup, almost as if telling him to stay here, and he rushed back outside.**

 _ **'Just take my hand, hold it tight'**_

 **When he returned he had brought a branch of berries, along with some large tree leafs.**

 _ **'I will protect you From all around you'**_

 **He then gave the berries to Hiccup, who had accepted them happily, and then started to breath on the leafs, drying them out.**

 _ **'I will be here, Don't you cry'**_

 **When he had finished, he looked over at Hiccup with fatherly look, and then gestured to the leafs. Hiccup understood what was being said, and lead down.**

 _ **'For one so small, You seem so strong'**_

 **The Night Fury soon joined him, while circling his tail around the young Viking. Hiccup smiled softly, before yawning and laying his head down.**

 _ **'My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm'**_

 **The Dragon laid his head down as well, then reached his paw out and wrapped it around the young boy, pulling him closer against him, this made Hiccup murmured in surprised.**

 _ **'This bond between us Can't be broken'**_

 **Hiccup smiled happily, and snuggled against him.**

 _ **'I will be here, Don't you cry'**_

 **"Goodnight...Toothless."**

 **The scene changed to show Hiccup playfully teasing Toothless, while running around, a very happy Toothless in toe.**

 _ **'Cause you'll be in my heart'**_

 **Scene changes again to them playing in the rain and mud, though Hiccup now looked a little older.**

 _ **'Yes, you'll be in my heart'**_

 **Changes once more to show both Hiccup and Toothless star gazing, and then getting excited when they spotted a shooting star going by. Hiccup smiled brightly and leaned against Toothless, this made him smile fatherly. Well, you know as much as a Dragon could.**

 _ **'From this day on, Now and forevermore'**_

 **Changes again to show Hiccup using a fishing net, before he got hit by a smile wave and then he turned to see a smug looking Toothless, who had half his tail in the water.**

 _ **'You'll be in my heart'**_

 **Hiccup smirked evilly, and then grabbed the bucked that was beside him, and emptied it of the fish that were inside and scoped up some water, before trying and failing to look as innocent as possible. But Toothless caught onto his game and quickly ran away to the shallow parts of the pool, with Hiccup following, holding the bucket of water above his head.**

 _ **'No matter what they say'**_

 **They were dodging and play tackling one another, before Hiccup fell over.**

 _ **'You'll be here in my heart'**_

 **Toothless leaned over the young Viking with a smug look on his face, but it withered away when Hiccup spit water at his face. The scene changes to Toothless pushing Hiccup through the water, by sending waves.**

 _ **'Always'**_

Everyone in the room, especially both the Vikings and Dragons, were all looking at the screen shocked beyond belief at the sight, a Viking and a Dragon, a Runt and a Night Fury, no one could believe that type of friendship they had. All this even had the mighty Stoick questioning his predigest against Dragon, before gathering himself together. _*Dragons were nothing but heartless monsters, and that Hiccup has thrown his lot with them. He's no Viking. He's a traitor...*_ At that was what he keeps telling himself.

At the back of the room, Red Death growled in disgust. She had thought that after everything that he has been through, he would give up on having a family again. Especially with a Viking.

 **The scene changes to show the outside window of the Haddock household. There a twelve year old Hiccup is seen with an angry expression, with Stoick not to far behind only with a look just as furious. Their words were barely audible, but was obvious that they were fighting.**

 _ **'Why can't they understand the way we feel'**_

 **Scene zoomed out to Toothless who was sitting at the edge of the woods, watching the fight with a worried expression. He let out warble of both shock and worry the scene changed for a slit second showing Stoick slapping Hiccup on the cheek, which sent him to the floor.**

 _ **'They just don't trust what they can't explain'**_

Everyone looked on in shock at the display of abuse towards the young Viking heir.

"What kind of a father hits his own son?" King John of Corona asked in angry, the five teens (not counting Hiccup.) were yelling in agreement, While the Guardians looked at Stoick disapprovingly.

But he didn't respond.

 **Hiccup quickly rushed out of the house heading for the woods. The scene changes showing Hiccup sitting on the forest floor with his knees close to his chest, while a single lone tear was dripping down his cheek.**

When Stoick saw this he felt immediately sad because it was _him_ who caused his son's sadness.

 **Hiccup turned around, and saw that Toothless was sitting beside him, looking sadly at him.**

 _ **'I know we're different, but deep inside us'**_

 **Hiccup smiled at him, and gave him a hug, Toothless returned the affections.**

 _ **'We're not that different at all'**_

 **"Thank you...Pa"**

Stoick's previously angry came back as he's grip on his armrest tightened. _*Pa?!*_

 **Changes again showing a very sour looking Hiccup before his hair was pulled upward into a Mohawk as Toothless was giving him a bath.**

 _ **'You'll be in my heart'**_

Everyone in the audience (but the villeins.) couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup new look.

"Ha, nice do, Cousin."

This caused Hiccup's head shot up.

He wasn't sure if he had seriously hear Snotlout say that word, right?!

 **scene changes to both Hiccup and Toothless hanging upside down on a tree, until Hiccup lost his balance and he would have fallen if Toothless didn't grabbed hold of his shoe. But it didn't work cause his foot slipped out. "I'm good!"**

 _ **'Yes you'll be in my heart'**_

More laughs were heard, and Hiccup was slowly starting to get use with the situation.

 **The scene changed to Toothless slowly making his was to Hiccup, who was washing his face in the lake. He had a smug look on his face, then shoved him in.**

 _ **'From this day on. Now and forever more'**_

 **The scene then showed Hiccup walking along on a log that was on a crevice, his arms out so he can have some balance, he then sat down and looked up at the Moon with a large smile on his face.**

 _ **'You'll be in my heart'**_

 **Just then the lag creaked, and the scene changed showing that Toothless had taking a seat beside him, and was also staring at the moon with a strange expression.**

 _ **'No matter what they say'**_

 **Toothless turned his head to Hiccup, and gave him his gummy smile. This caused Hiccup to laugh and wrapped his arms around Toothless head. Toothless then opened his eyes and looked up at the Moon again.**

 _ **'You'll be here in my heart, Always'**_

 **And for a split second, the Moon shined a little bit more brightly.**

This caused North to smile with a knowing look.

 _ **'I'll be there, Always'**_

 **Just then a soft male voice spoke off in the distance as the screen descended skyward.**

 _ **"Thank you..."**_

Everyone in the room was wondering who's voice that was at the end. Well, everyone but Hiccup and the rest of the dragons. But the were only wonder as the screen started to fade to black.

"ALRIGHT!" This caused everyone to jump when they heard Ichigo's voice and turned around to see her sitting on the same swing they saw her on earlier, only this time she had a creamed colored cat with a black diamond shaped mark on its head, along with two black strips on its tail. Oh yeah they also saw that it had two tails instead of one.

"Okay, this was the intro for Hiccup and Toothless, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and this is Kirara my two tailed cat. Anyways, on to the next scene!" That being said she clapped her hands and the screen started up again.


	3. Enter The Spirit Of Summer And Guardian

( **Flashbacks on screen** )

 _ **songs on screen**_

 _"Dragonese on screen"_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

The people from Berk were talking to one other in hush whispers as everyone in the theater wait patiently for the scene to turn on once again.

"You all see how calm that Nightfury was?"

"Calm?! Your joking?! There's no doubt that it plans to double-cross the lad!"

"Hey Stoick, I just wanted to tell you that it was a good choice to banish him," Mildew said putting a hand on Stoick's shoulder, "If he had stay any longer, who knows what he and that beast would do!"

"Let's just continue with the show." Stoick spoke gruffly, then directing his attention to the scene, and not to his traitorous son.

Meanwhile, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn and Gigi were talking to Hiccup.

"You see a Dragon as your father?" Jack asked Hiccup, really wanted to know more about this peculiar viking.

"Well I guess? Toothless was more of a father then Stoick ever was." Hiccup then sneaked a glance at Stoick, but then quickly looked away when Stoick began to look over.

"You sir have courage to go against your Village." Gigi said to Hiccup with a smile. While both Rapunzel and Flynn nodded at that statement.

"I agree with ya there. A bear would have made a better parent then my own mum." Merida mumbled from her sit.

"Ok everyone back to your seats, so we can start again!" Ichigo yelled from the ceiling.

"Wait! How did you get up there?!" Flynn asked Ichigo, who was now hanging up side down from a beam.

"You know something, I'm not sure! All I remember was that I had a bag full of gummy bears, and here I am! Hanging from the ceiling!" Ichigo said happily while swing back and froth from the beam, this caused all the mothers in the room the scream with fright.

"Goodness Child! Get down from there! Less you break your neck!" Queen Elinor yelled out in fright.

"Ok!" Ichigo then lost her grip from the beam and started to fall, everyone then broke out in screams and some where running around trying to catch Ichigo before she hit the ground.

"Pa!" Hiccup yelled out to Toothless, but before he could take action Ichigo did something spectacular. She flipped herself straight and then a soft yellow glow surrounded her and she floated calmly down to her seat.

"Now that was fun!" Ichigo said with a smile, while everyone else including the Dragons and villains were shell shocked.

"While come on sit down so we can get this show on the road." Everyone went to their seats still shocked at what just happened.

The scene flashed on and the movie started once again.

 **The scene shows the Highlands in Scotland. It then zooms over the trees and boulders, until it stops at a small camp.**

When Merida saw this she let out a small gasp. "I remember this day."

 **"Where are you?" Queen Elinor called out playfully, the screen lowers to show a four year old Merida who was hiding under the table, giggling quietly.**

Both Merida and Queen Elinor let out small smiles. _*Those where the days.*_

 **"Come out! Come out!" Queen Elinor said as she made her way to the table.**

 **"I'm coming to get you!" She said in a singing voice, young Merida tried to stifle her giggles.**

 **"Where are you, you little rascal, I'm coming to get you! Hm." Merida runs out from under the table and hides behind a shield, just in time before Elinore looked under the table. Elinore stood up with a smile on her face.**

Everyone in the theater laughed and smiled at the mother and daughter relationship.

 **"Where is my little birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up, when I find her!" Announced Elinore, turning around just in time to see Merida trying to sneak up on her. With a laugh Queen Elinore picked up Merida and started to pretend to eat her.**

 **The scene changes to show King Fergus putting his bow down on the table, Elinore saw this and looked at him sternly.**

 **"Oh, Fergus! No weapons on the table!" She told him, then Merida got up and ran towards the table and grabbed the large bow.**

 **"Can I shoot an arrow, can I, can I, can I? Please, can I?" The wight of the bow made her fall making her giggle.**

The audience let out a chuckle of their own (all but the villains), as Merida smiled up at the screen.

 **Fergus lets out a small chuckle.**

 **"Not with that!" Fergus told her, before stroking his beard playfully. "Why not...use your very own!" With that being said Fergus pulled out a small bow out from behind his back, making Merida gasp at the gift.**

"So you like archery?" Hiccup asked, think that he should at least try to make conversation with the five.

"No," Merida answered, before throwing her arms up and happily yelling, "I love it!"

 **The scene changes to a target that was set up on the field, there were several arrows that were sticking out of the ground around the target. One more arrow joined them.**

 **The scene then changed back to Merida who was pulling the bow string back, another arrow was knocked on, while her father whispered to her on what to do, Merida's mother was watching worryingly.**

 **"And...loose!" With that Merida released the arrow, but it zinged over the target and landed somewhere in the woods.**

When Jack saw this he couldn't help but snicker at how far the arrow got, all while Merida glared at him.

 **"I missed." She muttered, looking dejectedly at the ground.**

"Well no duh." "Oh, it was my first time using a bow!" Merida yelled out, but Jack just continued to smirk.

 **"While go fetch it then." Elinor told Merida, taking the bow from the young princess as she rushed off to find the arrow. After she left, Elinor gave Fergus a stern look.**

 **"A** _ **bow**_ **, Fergus? She's a lady!" Elinor told her husband, but then gasped when he pinched her behind, she smacked his chest as he burst out laughing.**

Stoick looked at the scene sadly. He really wished that Valka his wife was still around, then maybe things might have gone better for himself and his former son.

 **Scene changed showing Merida just entering the forest, with a look of excitement on her face. After some time looking around, she finally found the arrow, it was embedded deep in a tree. she walked over to get it.**

"Is it a good idea to let a four year old girl, who is a princess, might I add, to go wondering in the woods alone?" Hiccup asked king Fergus, who was looking like a fish out of water as Toothless was staring at him, _disapprovingly_. Ichigo just smirked, as Toothless took the role of a father _very_ seriously.

 **Scene change but to someone's pov. They were letting out slow and rasping breaths while looking at the little lass.**

Queen Elinor but her hand to her heart in worry, king Fergus however was clutching the armrest tightly as the stranger stared intently at his little lass.

 **The scene want back to Merida, who was struggling to pull out the arrow, but it soon managed to come out. She smiled.**

 **But then she heard some soft whispering, she turns around to see something** _ **magical.**_

 **"A Will-O-The-Wisp." Merida said softly, looking at the small jellyfish in awe.**

Everyone in the theater (While everyone but the villeins.) jaws dropped when they saw the sight of the small blue creature. Both Fergus and Elinor were more shocked. Only Toothless the other dragons and other animals were unaffected by the sight. They were all used to seeing other magical creatures, that they knew the Wisps were harmless. Toothless only questioned their business with the fire haired girl.

 **Merida went over to it so she can touch it, but the Wisp disappeared before she could.**

 **"They** _ **are**_ **real." She said in wonder, before seeing a whole trail of Wisps appeared and lead the young princess out of the woods and back to camp.**

 **The scene then want back to the strangers pov, the unknown character chuckled lightly as the little child tried to leap on the wisps.**

King Fergus's surprised demeanor turned back to its glaring look when the stranger was revealed again. And by the sound of the chuckle, it sounded like a woman. But who was she? And what did she want with his little girl.

 **Scene changes again showing Merida just exiting the woods, and her mother called her.**

 **"Come along, sweetheart! We're leaving now!"**

 **"I saw a Wisp! I saw a Wisp!" Merida cried out to her mother as she rushed over to them. She took a deep breath before repeating she had said cheerfully.**

 **"A wisp!" Elinor said happily, then knelled down to Merida's eye level. "You know, some say, that Will-Of-The-Wisps lead you to your fate." She said to her, this made Merida's eyes go wide with excitement.**

Merida then looked away from the screen, now wondering what her mother had said meant that day when the magical creatures showed themselves to her.

 **Her father then showed up laughing in disbelief, "Or an arrow!" Elinor just scoffed, rolling her eyes, with Fergus doing the same thing. "C'mon, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant..." And Fergus went on while Elinor lifted Merida up in her arms and carried her.**

 **"Your father doesn't believe in magic."**

 **"Well he should, cause it's true." Merida said, before seeing a large shadow loom over them and she screamed, as the camera changed its view to reveal the dreaded Demon Bear, Mor'du.**

The atmosphere changed from questioning what was going on to shock and fear at the bear's sudden reveal. Something that Pitch relished at.

 **Fergus spun around at the sound of his daughter's scream. "Mor'du! Elinor, RUN!"**

 **Mor'du then snapped his jaws at the running Queen, before his attention want to Fergus, who was wielded a spear, came charging at him.**

 **The scene then shows Merida looking over Elinor's shoulder with a look of worry, as they made their escape on Elinor's horse.**

 **The scene changes to close up on Fergus's face, which showed him glaring at the bear.**

 **"Come on, you!"**

 **Mor'du snarled, before he lunged forward, jaws open wide.**

Everyone (But the evil people. Ok you know what I'm not really surprised at that. There sticks in the mud.) jumped, but Fergus was unaffected at all by this. He smirked, "Oh don't worry, only lost me leg!" He then lifted his wooden leg, making some sift in their seats, well mostly the people from Corona, but the Vikings, Highlanders and Bunny looked impressed. But Gobber only scoffed.

"A bear? Please that's nothing compared to these! A huge Monstrous Nightmare got me hand and swallowed it whole! I was delicious!" Majority of the vikings laughed but Jack, Merida, Flynn and Toothless had a look of disgust, Rapunzel and Gigi both looked ready to faint. Hiccup just shook his head fondly, the Nightmare in question, stuck his tongue out.

wooden limbs was _anything_ but delicious.

"Must've spread the word, because it wasn't long before another one came and took my leg!" Gobber then held out his own peg leg, making the Triplets from DunBroch 'ooh' before starting to clam all over him, like they've known him their whole lives. Gobber laughed merrily.

The Dragons however, were even more grossed out. They don't really like the _smell_ of human flesh, let alone the taste!

"Hey, is you guys are done talking can we get to the show. Then at break you can continue your interesting stories when it's time for break, k." Ichigo said gestured to the now frozen screen, that she had to pause since they started talking.

 **Just as Mor'du's jaws closed on the camera, the scene changes to show both Elinor and Merida made it out of the woods, but they had to stop when they saw that the bridge that lead back home was torn up and broken, the ropes looked like they've been bitten through.**

 **The scene then go's back to that unknown character from before but it's in there pov, and it was spying on the Queen and princess's situation. The scene then moves to show the figure was a short person with long unruly hair, only the eyes were seen, and they were a bright gold. She then rubbed her hands together, and pulled out a bag of gold dust and poured some into her hand. she then closed her eyes to concentrate, when she opened them again her eyes were a brighter shade of gold, she blew the dust out of her hand. The camera started to follow the golden trail, before it went into the ground.**

The audience looked confused, but Toothless stood up straighter. A _witch_.

 **Were the dust had landed, moss covered roots started to rise from the ground, before they wavered themselves together to form a sturdy bridge.**

At the sight of the bridge that had just appeared, everyone's jaws dropped once more at the sight of magic.

 **The Queen looked astonished, but collected herself and raced away to the safety of the castle.**

 **The figure looked on as they went, then an old crow came and landed on her shoulder.**

 **the Crow then cawed, "It's her! It's her! One of the girl's from the prophecy!" The crow suddenly spoke, and the woman nodded.**

Some people jumped when they heard the crow talk, but they eventually calmed down. But when Gothel saw the shadowed figure in the screen she glared, as she knew the identity of the character. It was that blasted crow that gave it away.

 **"Indeed it is, Featherstone. Indeed." She said, then started scratching Featherstone's chin with her long bony finger. he cooed in bliss, while the woman continued to stare.**

 **"Prepare yourself, young lass. You, and three others' the winds of fate are about to change its course and intertwine." She wisely spoke, before she flicked her cloak and the screen cuts to black.**

Everyone in the room were bursting with questions that all couldn't be answered at the moment. Ichigo's eye was twitching at how loud everyone was being, so she got up and yelled.

"SHUT ITTTTTTTT!" Silencing everyone.

"Now then, if we want to get this going at a good pace you will all be quiet we can continue." Everyone calmed down want back to their seats and stared st the screen that was loading the next part.


	4. Enter The Spirit Of Spring And Guardian

_**(Flashbacks on screen)**_

 _ **songs on screen**_

 _"Dragonese on screen"_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

Everyone had no idea what to say, I mean can you blame them all of their lands magical history was real and now they find out that their leaders son and daughter (One being a princess without knowing it.) are somehow part of a prophecy, which they have yet to see. But it'll happen soon.

"So, is everyone ready for the next clip?" Ichigo asked while petting Kirara's fur, everyone gave one more look at the soon to be big six before sitting down in their assigned seating. Ichigo then got up from her sit and made her way over to the king and queen of Dunbroch, "King Fergus and Queen Elinor, I can tell that you're worried for your daughter but don't be; she's in great hands I promise you." Elinor didn't know why but she trusted Ichigo, she and Fergus gave one more look at their daughter only to see her laughing and having the time of her life with her new found friends (Even through Hiccup was being his shy and nervous self.) they looked back to Ichigo and gave her a nod in understanding.

"All right! Now lets get this party going uh!" With that the screen started to flicker on to show the story of Rapunzel.

 **The screen shows the forest of Corona, zooming in on the forest the screen shows a tower right in the middle of a secret cove which looked like no one can find... Well, if they looked hard enough they might find.**

Everyone looked at the with confusion, everyone except the villains and Rapunzel that is.

"Hey what's with the tower!?" Bitc- I mean Snotlout asked, "You'll see." Was all that Ichigo said before disappearing again to who knows where this time.

 **The scene started moving up till we see a window, going inside of the tower and up the stairs and passed a door the screen stops in front of a pink curtain before they parted showing a big bed which was covered in pink, purple and yellow sheet. And right next to the bed with hands covering her eyes was a young ten year old girl.**

 **She was wearing a lovely pink dress, she had long golden hair and a cute little nose. When she removed her hands you could see two light green eyes that are full of life.**

 **"Pascal, where are you?" The young girl said while looking around her room for her friend, with no luck in her room she moved downstairs and walked into the kitchen.**

 **As she looks around the room she spots a bowl of fruit, being ever so care the young girl tip-toed towards the bowl. Then all of a sudden she jumped right next to the bowl and put her hands around something, "Got you this time Pascal!" She screamed with excitement, she opened up her hand and siting on her hand was a... kind of lizard?**

 **"Well, this time I win Pascal." Rapunzel (A/N: I didn't want to keep saying 'young girl' all the time ok.) said to her friend, on her you can just see the excitement rolling of her in waves. "Now come one, it's time to start our day." With a smile Rapunzel made her way into the rest of the kitchen.**

Everyone in the audience smiled at how cute Rapunzel was as a child with all that energy and the big smile that she had on her face was just adorable.

Rapunzel looked at the screen with a sad smile on her face. She had never left that tower now, so of course she would always wake up with a smile on her face just ready to begin the day while she waited for the day her mother would let her leave the tower to see whats beyond her tower walls.

 _ **Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15And so I'll read a book**_

 **The screen now shows 12 year old Rapunzel** __ **reading a few books that were once on the shelf.**

 _ **Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?**_

 _ **Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!**_

Rapunzel is shown again but this time she is sixteen years old and is still doing the same things she has done since she was young.

 _ **And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'  
And wanderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?**_

Rapunzel, now a seventeen year old going on to eighteen in a couple more days.

 _ **And tomorrow night  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go**_

 **As Rapunzel sung the last note she looked out her one window with longing, before leaving the window to go back inside.**

The five teens looked at Rapunzel in sadness, each of them know what's like to be cut off from the outside world. But still they found ways to leave all of that behind, so why couldn't she leave? What was her mother hiding from her? What was the problem in leaving?

"Hey, you alright Punz?" Rapunzel turned towards Jack and gave him a small smile which he gladly returned, why was she so worried about not being able to leave her tower. From what Ichigo has said she will get to leave the tower and go on an adventure, and finally get to see the world and make sure good friends.

This is the future that Rapunzel wouldn't mined seeing.


	5. Enter The Spirit Of Winter And Guardian

_**Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **songs on screen**_

 _"Dragonese on screen"_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

Ichigo sat in her seat looking at the big four and their helpers, before getting up and standing in front of everyone. Once she was sure that everyone was paying attention she began speaking.

"Well everyone, we are almost done the introductions we just have one more and then we will continue on." Everyone looked at the screen wondering who's past they will see, they all seemed to forget that the only person left. Jack Frost.

The screen the light back up.

 **the screen showed the map again, only this time the forest of Corona and it was glowing blue. Zooming in on the place showing a frozen lake in the middle of night.**

 _ **Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared.**_

 **The moon started to glow brighter then it was before, it shined brightly on the frozen lake. The scene changes showing the inside of the lake, there floating up was a skinny boy with brown hair before it turned snow white.**

Everyone (even the villains, mostly Pitch cause even he wasn't expecting that) looked on in aw, while the guardians looked at the screen in both sadness and a little bit of guilt but that was mostly from Bunny. They all thought Jack became a spirit like them, while he was still alive that is.

Up in the front the five teens looked at the winter spirit in shock, Rapunzel gave Jack a worried look "Jack, are you alright?" Jack looked at her before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm alright... just seeing this again just reminds me of how much I hate being alone. I mean if it wasn't for Manny I'd still be down there." Hiccup looked a little confused at the last thing Jack had said, "Wait, whose Manny?" Jack gave let out a sigh before answering. "Manny is the man in the moon. his the one who woke me up...made me who I am." With that Jack looked back at the screen in sadness when suddenly Rapunzel gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

 **The ice started to break and the boy came out from the lake, with a sudden gasp of air the young boy looked around widely while he was being lifted in the air. He then found himself right in front of the moon.**

 _ **But then, then I saw the moon - it was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.**_

 **Once he was back on the ground per say he stepped on a long stick that was hooked at the tip, looking at it carefully he picked it up but once he did he slipped on the ice a little bit and once the staff hit the iced over lake frost shot out and covered the already iced floor.**

 **The young boy looked down in shock. The scene then changed to the boy standing in between trees, using his long stick and taped the trunk of the tree. He watched with amazement as frost started to cover the trunk of the tree.**

 **With a new form of excitement he ran around the small pond creating more frost and ice in the area, when suddenly a huge gusted of wind blow by causing the young boy to fly up in the sky.**

"he/you can fly!?" Yelled everyone (but the guardians, villains and Rose.) Jack just laughed before flying around the room with a big smile on his face.

 **But this didn't last long because the young boy crash lands into some trees.**

Everyone (but the villains, okay you know what I need a new name to call these guys cause just saying villain is just making me annoyed, comment on what name you think I should call them and I'll put it to a vote.)

 **The scene changes and the boy is seen breezing into a small village. Folk music can be heard can be heard all around the place.**

Once Jack saw what was about to be shown he sat back in his seat with a frown on his face, which Rapunzel saw, she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze which brought a small barely noticeable smile.

 **With a shout the young boy as he landed in an ungraceful manner, but all he did was laugh it off like it was nothing and started to make his way into the village.**

 **"Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am." He said as greeted some of the passing villagers, a dog was barking in the distance as he came up to one of the villagers.**

 **"Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am-" The villager just passes through him.**

Everyone(but you know who) looked at Jack in shock and sadness, Jack looked down at the floor before feeling a hand on his right shoulder, looking up he saw Rapunzel's bright smile.

"Don't worry Jack, we won't forget you." Tiers started to form in his eyes before he to smiled knowing that this promise well be kept.

 **"Hello?" The young boy yelled out in distressed hoping and praying that someone would see him, but after a few more villagers walked throw him he just looked down at the ground and started to walk away knowing that no one was going to see him**

 _ **My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.**_

There was nothing but silence once the screen turned black... well it was until Ichigo spoke up.

"All right everyone, we've seen the past of the big four it is now time to see what will happen once they all meet." Ichigo looked at where the six were sitting, but she was mostly looking at Merida with a sad look on her face knowing that out of everyone in this room Merida was going to be the most heartbroken.

"But, before we continue it is getting late so feel free to sleep. And don't worry your seats recline back just by pushing the button on your right arm rest." That being said Ichigo disappeared leaving everyone alone to sleep.


	6. AN Important

Ok so, I am aware that I have not updated any of my books including this one for the last month or year and that's because I've been super busy with school work.

Trust me when I say college is no easy task 😓, I mean sure all of my classes are in the afternoon and evening but then come morning I'm up at the crack of dawn doing homework and it stresses me out so much that two weeks I actually forgot to eat, which caused me to pass out because without food my body shuts down cause my iron is very low.

So, honesty I'm having a very stressful week but that's not the reason why I posted this note... Ok it's one of the reason but hear ok ️

On Saturday my dad took me and my siblings to go see Frozen 2, and let me tell you if you have not seen it yet I highly recommend that you do because believe it or not the movie for so amazing and put together so well that it brought me absolute joy and satisfaction.

And that is why I want you guys to pick between the two songs from the movie that really just spoke to me and I really want to who you think should sing them in ROTBTD the musical, it can be ether Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene/Flynn Rider and Gigi. And once I get a good sense of who everyone wants I'll put it to a quick vote that will last for a week or two.

Here are the songs, for those of you who haven't seen the movie I should just looking for the soundtrack instead of the video so no spoilers will happen, but for those of you who have seen the movie do whatever you want. Highly recommend you guys listen to the songs to get a good feel of them before you make your pick, happy listening ️😉 

\- Into the unknown by Idina Menzel

\- Show yourself by Idina Menzel

And for those who have watch the movie and are wondering why 'All is found' by Evan Rachel Woods, that's because I already have a good idea for that one and I'm leaving it as a surprise for you guys.

Anyways, I hope you all understand why I have been somewhat absent from updating and I also hope that you guys enjoy the songs from Frozen 2 I look forward to seeing who you would pick to sing them. ️

See you later 😁😉


	7. Secrets Reviled

_**Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **songs on screen**_

 _"Dragonese on screen"/Dragons singing on screen_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

_

(A/N: Since Its been a year since the last updated this book, we're just going to jump right into it. No intros nothing, until the next chapter. There will be character conversations just not the very beginning at the moment, but next chapter there will be. Anyways, am already taking much of your time as it is so please enjoy 'Secret Reviled' chapter.)

 **A soft but strong wind could be heard from the blacken screen, but as the wind blew a small snowy trail blew onto the screen and with it a single Autumn leaf. They seemed to dance around the screen, which was gradually getting brighter until finally a clear blue sky could be seen.**

Everyone in the audience was fascinated at what was being shown, that they almost missed the sounds of a piano being played in the background.

 **As the piano was playing two silhouettes of a young man and woman appeared in front of the cloudless sky.**

 _ **Where the north wind meets the sea**_

Hiccup, who wasn't paying much attention to screen almost jumped right out of his seat when he heard the first note of the song. He looked at the screen with a sad and longing look upon his face, but he wasn't the only one to react like this. Jack Frost himself seemed to recognized it to, but he was having a hard time remembering where he heard it. The last one was Stoick The Vast, he had a look of sadness and despair at the first note.

Ichigo saw this and without anyone noticing gave a small smile at the sight before her. _Maybe there was still some hope in him yet._ She thought, hoping that Stoick would put the hate that he had instilled in himself before the end of the viewing.

 **The silhouettes started to move and dance around one another in a slow but graceful moves.**

 _ **There's a river full of memory**_

 **The women silhouette gave a twirled and all of a sudden in her arms were two silhouettes of young infants.**

This caught everyone by surprise, well everyone but a certain kidnapper we all know looked on in hate.

 _ **Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**_

 _ **For in this river all is found**_

 **The screen showed the young man and woman dancing around with the infants happily, not a care in the world.**

 _ **In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned**_

 **All of a sudden the sky started to darken into a dark and almost bloody red, right over the happy couple were a swarm of silhouette Dragons.**

The clan of Berk all subconsciously reached for their weapons, which of course Ichigo saw and using her magic she got rid of them.

"Don't even think about guys, okay. Oh, and don't worry you'll get them back at the end."

 **The young man turned towards the right and took out a sword, before running off leaving the woman and infants all alone. Not wasting anytime the woman turned and ran to the right, the scene then changed and showed a large forest.**

 _ **Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song,all magic flows**_

 **The camera moved at fast pace throughout the forest, while following a somewhat shadowy figure. The only sounds that could be heard were the loud cry's of an upset babe.**

 **The figure was moving through the forest like a fish in water, never once did they fall or trip while running through the uneven plane field.**

 _ **But can you brave what you most fear?**_

 _ **Can you face what the river knows?**_

 **A large shadow quickly descended upon the running figure. With a scream the figure was tackled by a large red Dragon. unfortunately for the figure, who was shown a little bit more clearly as a young woman, dropped one of the bundles on the ruff forest floor while one remind in her arms.**

 _ **Where the north wind meets the sea**_

 **Thinking fast the young woman made a rather quick grab at a long but sturdy fallen tree branch and started to defend her and her two precious bundles. But it was all for not.**

 **While she was preoccupied with the red Dragon in front of her, a second Dragon that was a light blue and white showed up behind her but in front of the fallen bundle.**

The audience (but the Dark Trio) were all holding there breath all of them hoping that the woman and her two bundles will make it.

 **When the young woman successful scared off the red Dragon she heard a sharp cry coming from behind her, turning around in horror she saw her baby being carried away by the second Dragon.**

 _ **There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found**_

 **"JACK!"**

 **That was last thing to be heard before the screen went black.**

No one moved and no one spoke. And you couldn't really blame them, they just saw a baby being carried away from his mother and sibling, you wouldn't know what to say ether if you saw that.

(A/N: Ok, I know that it's not a very long chapter, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so I'm splinting the chapters up into two. This is part one, part two will be posted when I'm done writing it. Anyways happy 2020 everyone see you soon.)


	8. AN:5 MORE DAYS TO VOTE!

Hey everyone Ichigo here, you read the title and I'm here to say it's true. On February 9th 2020 I am going to be posting part 2 of 'Secrets Reviled' and maybe another chapter if I have the time on Monday and Tuesday night if I have the time though.

Anyways, if you guys remember I asked you guys to pick and vote who should sing these two songs:

 **Into the unknown by Idina Menzel**

 **Show yourself by Idina Menzel**

Now, when I post this chapter I also posted it on Wattpad and AO3 because I posted the same story there as well. So from those two websites and this one here are your choices, and because they're not my ideas I'm going to be putting the names of those who came up with these ideas.

Here is what you guys are voting on.

From AO3 user TheLeaderWithADragon5oul had made three picks of who should sing what and they are:

 **Show yourself - Merida, Rapunzel, or Hiccup**

From user Ugly-Duckling123

 **Into The Unknown - Sung by the big four, Jack, or Rapunzel**

And finally from Wattpad user

 **Into The Unknown - Hiccup**

 **Show Yourself - All of them (meaning Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. If I'm wrong RavenDragon643 please tell me)**

And there you guys go, these are what was suggested by these three lovely people so now it's your turn. Vote on which one you want and hope your vote is picked.

So yeah is everything that I wanted to say, also if you guys want go check out TheLeaderWithADragon5oul, Ugly-Duckling123 and RavenDragon643 and see some of their stories or other stories that they like. And if your wondering about my other website accounts they are reblerose234 for Wattpad and DipperPines320 for AO3.

Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful and amazing rest of the week and may the odds be ever in your favor.

~Ichigo out!


End file.
